


Good Boy

by fractalbright



Series: On Bended Knees [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalbright/pseuds/fractalbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look good like this, cadet.” Levi says lowly. “Obedient. I bet you’d do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“Already, Kirschtein?”

Jean keens high in his throat, head dipping to rest on Levi’s shoulder, panting hard against his neck uncovered from his cravat. “ _Please,_ ” he gasps out, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into Levi’s pale skin. He pushes back against the single fingertip Levi has tracing his hole lightly. His wrists strain against the cravat currently being used to keep his arms tied firmly against the small of his back, knees locking from where they’re bracketed around Levi’s hips on the chair he's kneeling on.

Levi turns his head to press his lips against Jean’s flushed ear. Jean _swears_ he can feel his lips twitching—the bastard, but he can’t tell, he can’t tell because Levi’s driving him out of his fucking mind, like this is something he _does on a regular,_ like he just snatches boys up and fucks them stupid and _fuck fuck fuck._

Levi sucks his earlobe into his mouth, biting harshly as he presses the very tip of his finger against the space between Jean’s balls and entrance, working the flesh in small, tight circles. Jean chokes on his own spit, jerking so hard his knees nearly slide off the chair.

Levi’s free hand slides up his back to steady him. “Careful, now.” He says, hot in his ear and Jean’s a fucking wreck because Levi’s finally, _finally_ sliding his finger deeper in him, stroking at his walls leisurely, like he has all the time in the world, like he isn’t tearing Jean apart, inch by inch.

Jean imagines Levi’s forearm straining around him, flush against the immaculate white of his rolled up button down shirt. He imagines the contrast his darker skin against the corporal’s lighter own. Want pools in his belly until he’s nearly gagging for it.

Levi works him until he’s pliant and loose, purposely avoiding his prostate, because he _knows_ where it is, he’s done this enough times and Jean’s falling apart. Levi slides another finger him, still moving at that achingly slow pace and Jean needs something to ground him or he’s going to fly off into a million pieces, he’s pretty sure.

Levi hisses sharply when Jean snaps, teeth breaking skin, drawing blood. He lurches his hand away from him so quickly Jean nearly sobs. Levi fists a hand in his hair, jerking his head roughly to the side so he can bite into the tender flesh right beneath his jaw. Jean’s eyes widen and dilate, the feeling of sharp teeth shooting straight to his cock. He shudders.

“Don’t make me gag you, _cadet.”_ His voice drops at the end, mouth moving to suck a bruise on the soft flesh behind Jean’s jaw, too high to conceal, too dark to fade away before people ask questions. He’s got his fingers pressed against Jean’s entrance again, taunting.

“Cadet?” He asks calmly, waiting for an answer. He spreads left over lubricant around his quivering hole. Jean shakes.

“Yes, corporal,” Jean chokes out placidly, relaxing by sheer force of will. He slumps back against Levi’s shoulder, feeling the tension dissipate from his bound arms. He hadn’t realized he was wound so tight.

“Good boy,” Levi murmurs, pressing his lips lightly against his neck. He swipes his tongue over the wound, almost like an apology. His praise washes over Jean, shame making his cheeks burn hotter than before.

He works two slick fingers back into his hole, forcing a low moan out of Jean as he squirms. His cock is aching, fluid dripping steadily from him and landing on Levi’s pristine shirt. Levi hasn’t touched his cock, not once because Levi is a bastard and likes to watch people suffer, Jean thinks viciously.

Levi presses his fingers firmly against his prostate and Jean sees stars, pulling against his binds as every muscle in his body coils tight. He almost misses Levi crooning in his ear again.

“There it is,” he drones, mercilessly working Jean into a babbling mass of tension and need.

Levi works a third finger into him, shoving up against him until his palm is pressed firmly against his ass and he’s thrusting his fingers so ridiculously deep inside Jean until he’s drooling against Levi’s shoulder like a whore.

“You can take another, can’t you, cadet?” Levi coaxes, stroking his free hand down Jean’s quaking thigh, pausing to dig his fingers into the perpetual Gear bruising, then moving down to rest idly where his calf kneels on the seat of the chair. Levi doesn’t sound affected in the least and it makes Jean’s cock drip even more.

He likes it when Levi’s takes charge like this; loves that unbreakable self-control serving as the only form of stability in this shitty life. Jean also likes being at the mercy of Humanity’s Strongest, but that’s not the point.

Jean whimpers out a garbled response, panting hotly.

“I need to hear you say it, Kirschtein. Don’t make me ask again.” He punctuates each word with a firm thrust against his prostate before he slows, nearly stilling completely.

Jean’s eyes widen. He forces his hips back, rocking desperately to seek that friction, but Levi won’t let him move. Levi leans back and looks at him expectantly. Jean can nearly picture what the corporal is looking at, his flushed chest, the light sheen of sweat covering his body, his dripping cock…

“I can take it,” Jean gasps out, biting his lip to level himself. “I can, I can take anything you give me, just _please,_ please don’t fucking st— _ah_ , _yes._ ”

Levi rams three fingers back into Jean, spreading them wide and letting him feel the burn. Jean tips his head back, exposing his throat and pulling lightly on the wound on his neck in a way that’s so blissfully cleansing, Jean nearly comes on spot. Levi slides a fourth finger in, holding still so he can watch Jean’s face in rapture.

Levi tilts his head sideways, amused. He leans his free elbow on the arm of his chair, resting his chin on his thumb and forefinger. The tiniest of smirks play at his lips, grey eyes dark with lust. Jean writhes on his fingers, shaking desperately as sensation overtakes him. His thighs burn from exertion, but he’s a man possessed. He forces himself up, slamming down and fucking himself on Levi’s fingers, moaning wantonly with each thrust.

“You look good like this, cadet.” Levi says lowly. “Obedient. I bet you’d do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?” Levi shifts, sitting up and moving his hand to pump Jean’s cock once, sliding his thumb over the slit and forcing a shout out of him, pulling against the restrains until the cloth rubs the delicate skin of his wrists raw. He doesn’t stay long, sliding his hand up to Jean’s waist to keep him still, but he starts fucking into him again, rubbing hard against his prostate and milking him for all he’s worth.

Jean nods helplessly, slack-jawed. His head lolls forward as he focuses on Levi’s skillful fingers against his sweet spot.

“Mmm, good boy, _good boy._ ” Levi groans out, sliding his hand up to the Jean’s neck, pulling him down for a filthy kiss.

Jean makes truly embarrassing noises as he tilts his head, allowing the corporal’s tongue to breach his mouth.  His fingers are relentless inside him, and Jean’s so fucking _close_ , he feels like he’s been wavering on the edge of his orgasm for hours, but the corporal won’t touch his cock and he’s not sure if he can even come like this, if it’s enough—

He sobs in desperation, tears stinging his eyes. He pulls his mouth away from Levi’s, resting his forehead hard against Levi’s.

Levi moves, pressing a kiss to the underside of Jean’s jaw, biting and sucking a trail of marks up toward his ear—more marks he won’t be able to hide. “You’re going to come, cadet, just like this.”

 “I can’t, I can’t, I _can’t_.” Jean babbles artlessly. Levi clicks his teeth in his ear, biting punishingly into his flesh. Jean cries out.

“You can and you will.” His voice is steel and Jean shudders, grinding helplessly against Levi’s palm pressed flush against his ass.

“Didn’t you just say you’d do anything I asked?” He croons, gentle again. Levi eases up the pressure on his prostate. Jean chokes, eyes widening as he presses back urgently.

Levi stills his fingers, but keeps them pressed firmly against the gland. “Fuck yourself on me, Kirschtein. Take what you need.” Levi’s voice is husky in his ear.

Jean takes a moment too long to react, far too disconnected to comprehend anything until Levi bites into the flesh of his neck again, opposite of the previous and slides his hand back up to his hair to yank his head back again, painfully. He watches Jean through lided eyes.

“ _That’s an order.”_

The soldier in Jean snaps to attention, and then he’s grinding down on Levi’s fingers with purpose, with animalistic abandon because he cannot, _cannot_  disappoint his corporal.

Jean teeters, every muscle in his body tensed and he’s so close, he’s so fucking close. Tears leak from his eyes as frustration burns hotter than shame ever did.

“Shh,” Levi mutters intuitively, always intuitively. He strokes Jean’s waist encouragingly. “You can do it. Come for me. _N_ _ow,_ cadet.”

Jean shatters, his back snapping straight like a bowstring as his orgasm rips through him, flaying him open. He moans something closer to a shriek than anything, tearing through his throat while his come laces across Levi's wrecked shirt in a dissociated haze. Each spurt wrings him out as his shoulders pull tight, working the muscle in his groin until it cramps.

Levi doesn’t stop working his fingers over Jean’s prostate as he comes, milking him until Jean shoots dry, mumbling helplessly, begging for relief from where he’s slumped against Levi’s chest, head spinning wildly.

Levi reminds him to breathe, and Jean sucks merciful air into his lungs, trying to clear his swimming vision.

“Good boy, you were so good. Well done,” is the last thing Jean hears before darkness takes him.

* * *

He wakes up sometime later aching more than he ever did in his first year of training.

Jean groans, rolling over to his side and immediately regrets the action as he strains his muscles in his shoulders. He flops over onto his back with a grimace, experimentally bending his knee up and quickly scrapping that idea when he takes of the burn in his thighs and, with a flush, the ache in his ass.

He shuts his eyes, willing himself to fall back asleep when he realises with a jolt that _this is not his fucking bed._

Jean shoots straight up, surveying the room he’s in only to have his worst fears confirmed because yes, he’s still in the corporal’s quarters and if the sunlight streaming eastward through the window is any indication, Jean spent the fucking night in corporal Levi’s fucking room—in his fucking bed and  _oh fuck fuck fuck._

He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and attempts to stand up, ready to abandon ship so he doesn’t get flayed, only to fall right back on his ass with a hiss.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

Jean twists his head toward Levi’s voice where he’s standing with his hip cocked out, face as deadpan as always and holding a tray of… food?

“Um—" Jean’s wrecked voice breaks. “Back to the barracks? Corporal?” He tags on anxiously.

Jean’s pretty sure the look Levi gives him would be enough to kill titans and guesses that’s why he’s called humanity’s strongest.

Jean also thinks that says a lot about him as an individual because here he is, withstanding that glare-that’s-not-really-a-glare, but it's just as effective, holy shit. His eyes zero in on the angry red teeth marks marring Levi’s neck and Jean swallows hard. He thinks that also says a lot about him as an individual.

Levi sighs. “Get back into bed, cadet.” Then he’s stalking over, tray in hand and sitting himself down in a very, very familiar chair.

Jean flushes up to his ears, which is _stupid_ , because this isn’t the first time he's slept with Levi and it won't be the last and he’s always fucking blushing, God, why?

“Can you sit up?”  Levi asks blandly.

No, probably not, but he’s still gonna.

Levi waits patiently for Jean to adjust the pillows against the headboard, gingerly sitting up and adjusting himself until he finds a position that hurts the least. He watches Levi expectantly.

Levi places the tray lightly on Jean’s lap, mindful of his aching thighs, probably, but more likely to ensure the steaming cup of tea doesn't fall over. He scoops the bowl of hearty looking soup up in one hand, armed with a spoon in the other.

Oh, hell no.

“Corporal, I _can_ feed myself,” Jean rasps out pathetically. Shit.

Levi inhales deeply through his nose, pulling the spoon through the hot liquid a few times before gathering some up and raising the spoon to Jean’s lips.

“Open.”

Jean stares. Levi stares back, unamusement evident in those sharp grey eyes.

“I said _open_ , cadet.” He says, voice dropping. Heat pools low in Jean’s gut and Jean is lost.

Jean opens his mouth, accepting the spoon quietly trying to ignore Levi’s piercing gaze.

Levi waits until he’s swallowing when he says in that same, low voice, “good boy.”

Jean chokes; certain he’s not imagining the small, devilish quirk of the corporal’s lips this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some levijean smut. I'll edit it later, it's 5am. Enjoy, Jadey.


End file.
